Shaking Hands with The Devil
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: Wednesday Addams. Loving her was like shaking hands with the devil. She was mischievous, devious, scheming, sly, and beautiful. Not only that, but she didn't need validation. She knew she was unequaled, and that was alluring. All in all, she was captivating, and Joel soaked up every moment of her attention.


_**I'm writing this at 3AM... Enough said.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Wednesday Addams. Loving her was like shaking hands with the devil. She was mischievous, devious, scheming, sly, and beautiful. Not only that, but she didn't need validation. She knew she was unequaled, and that was alluring. All in all, she was captivating, and Joel soaked up every moment of her attention.

"Don't be stupid Joel, of course zombies aren't real." She told him coldly, fixing him with a look that said 'I expect more from you'. The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, sorry." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"Class, face forward! Alright, as everyone knows the school ball is tomarrow and I expect everyone's best behavior. As everyone knows, the Mayor is coming with his daughter and we want to make a good impression don't we?" The teacher gushed in a high pitched squeal. Wednesday rolled her eyes, glaring at the woman.

"Remember, Formal! Formal, Formal, Formal!" She shouted as the bell rang and students stood to gather their books. Joel stood and scooped Wednesday's books up with his own.

"So... Are you going to that? T-The dance. I mean..." He followed the raven haired girl out into the hall.

"Of course. The Mayor will want to see my parents." She nodded coolly, stopping at her locker.

Joel swallowed nervously, his mouth cottony. "Well- what if- I mean, maybe- what I mean is, perhaps- We should- W-We should-" He stuttered over his words, fighting to figure out the right words. Wednesday turned to stare at him, her brow furrowed in obvious confusion.

"What?" She demanded. He gulped, his face the color of blood.

"Go together... W-We should, go tog-gether." He finished, looking down at his feet.

Wednesday studied the boys red face a long moment. What was wrong with him? She took in his flushed face and tense shoulders, his hard gaze focused on the floor. Perhaps he was ill. Returning her attention to his suggestion, she considered it. It WOULD be terribly dull to go alone. Then again, what if he started acting like this again? Hmm...

"Yes." The young woman finally answered. "I suppose that would be more agreeable than going alone. What time will you pick me up?" She asked, calmly returning her books to her locker shelf.

Joel felt his stomach flutter and his face grow pleasantly warm. "Oh, uhhh... S-Six?" He asked, attempting to hide his excitement.

She nodded. "Good."

Joel stood on the Addams' front porch, trying to gather his courage and knock. He wore a button down shirt and slacks, his hair slicked back. "Just knock. She already said yes, the hard part is over!" He scolded himself quietly, glancing back up at the door. He took a deep breath and raised his fist. "Here goes nothing."

Morticia stepped back to admire her daughter. She wore a long black dress with loose sleeves and a plunging neck and back line. Her jet black hair in a single braid. "Oh darling, you look perfect." She smiled softly. Wednesday returned the compliment and couldn't help a warm feeling in her stomach, thinking about Joel's reaction to her dress.

Joel entered, giving Lurch an awkward wave greeting. "Lord, look at my wife! The most divine specimen on earth an beyond!" Gomez exclaimed, spotting Morticia at the top of the stairs.

She chuckled, fanning her face as she sauntered down the stairs. "You flatter me, Mon Cher."

He met her halfway up the steps, grasping her hands and kissing them furiously. "Never!"

Joel smiled, laughing under his breath at the couple. His attention was soon caught however. Wednesday glided down the stairs, barely glancing at her parents. Setting eyes upon Joel however made her pause. The way he stared at her made her heart beat a little faster and her face turn a shade darker. Those feelings were new...

Joel gazed at Wednesday like he'd laid eyes on a Goddess. He felt his stomach squeeze a little and his heart pound in his chest. She was gorgeous, her body shown beautifully in that clingy dress, her hips swaying as she finished down the stairs. She strode up to him confidently, stopping just in front of him. His mind stuttered as she reached for his collar, frowning.

"Your shirt is wrinkled." She scolded, running her hands down the front in an attempt to fix it. His breath stopped. Her hands seemed to burn holes in his skin. Her hair so close to his face smelled like dried roses. She glanced up at him, reaching up to rub a smudge from his cheek. His eyes closed automatically, leaning into the soft hand.

Wednesday paused, staring at Joel in surprise. He didn't move however, opting to keep his eyes shut. It reminded her of camp and how they had kissed. It didn't happen after that and Wednesday had always assumed it meant nothing, a simple childhood crush. Now, she wasn't so sure. She pulled the hand away from the boys face. His eyes open immediately. "Come, we'll be late." She ordered, striding out the door.

The 'ball' was crowded. Students milled about, sipping soda and swaying in rhythm with the music. Joel followed Wednesday as she endured small talk. Finally, he got her a soda and pulled her away. "How do you like it so far?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's terrible." He frowned, feeling a little hurt.

Before Joel could come up with any ideas to entertain his date, a familiar brunette slid up against him. "Joel! I didn't see you there. Are you having a good time?" The girl asked, fluttering her lashes and resting a hand on his arm. He flushed, staring at her in surprise.

"I-I well, I'm- good..." He finished lamely. Wednesday's head snapped toward the girl, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you want to dance?" The girl asked giddily, gripping his arm tightly. He glanced over at Wednesday who quickly cover her glare and made an uninterested shrug. He couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment. He had hoped... Well, he didn't really know what he hoped. Wednesday just didn't seem into dating, or even dancing for that matter... He sighed and accepted the girls hand, being pulled to the dance floor.

Wednesday watched, her eyes burning holes into the girls head. She could barley contain the rage that suddenly filled her. It was odd, unlike anything she'd felt before.

"D-Do you want to dance?" Wednesday looked up to see a shy boy holding out a hand fearfully. She glanced back at Joel before turning to the boy.

"Yes, thank you." She stood. He smiling mischievously, pulling her toward the dance floor.

Joel danced with the girl, his head a mess of disappointment and embarrassment. He'd wanted to impress Wednesday tonight, and he was failing miserably! He sighed, glancing over his partners shoulder. Suddenly, he froze. Wednesday was dancing! With a boy! That wasn't him! His blood began to boil.

Joel stepped away from the girl he'd been dancing with. 'Now or never.' He reasoned, stalking toward the girl of his dreams. He stopped beside the couple. Wednesday looked at him in surprise. "Joel, what are you-" She didn't have time to finish. He stepped forward and gulped, cupping her face before pressing his mouth to hers.

Joel had planned on a fast kiss. Just to send a message, that plan flew out the window rather quickly. Wednesday's lips her soft, silky even... Instead of pulling away, like he should have, he pressed harder. His hands found their way to her waist, resting there tentively. What surprised his most however, is that she kissed back. She slowly leaned into him, letting her body just barley brush his in a way that drove him crazy.

Joel's hands tightened on her waist, pulling her closer, kissing her harder. She relaxed against him, raising her hands to run her fingers through his hair. Both forgot they were in a public place, focusing only in each other. Joel felt Wednesday's body press firmly to his and suppressed a moan. She was so soft, warm... His mind fuzzed.

Wednesday gripped his hair, kissing him hard, surprised at the urges tingling through her body. His hands slipped lower down her waist, sending shivers up her spine. Her hands wandered down his neck, nails skimming over his skin lightly. He sighed, letting his kisses drift from her mouth to her neck.

"Ahem!" Came a shrill voice. Wednesday glanced up. The principal stood before them, flustered

She raised an eyebrow unapologetically. "Yes?" She questioned, her fingers still knotted in Joel's hair.

"Out. Now." The principal steamed.

Wednesday shrugged and lifted Joel's dazed face from her neck. "Come on. Outside." She said simply, pulling him by the tie. He followed willingly, hands never leaving her waist. From the corner Morticia and Gomez exchanged knowing looks with a smile.

She chuckled, leaning in for kiss that soon turned passionate. Looks like multiple Addams' would be getting kicked out tonight.

Joel felt Wednesday press into his chest, just outside the door. People would see, maybe even his parents, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. Wednesday brought out that side in him. That side that threw 'morals' to the wind. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a firm kiss.

Loving Wednesday was like shaking hands with the devil. Unnerving, exhilarating, and the price was your soul.

.

.

.

_**Thoughts? Good? Bad? Cheesy?**_

_**-Stay Darling**_


End file.
